custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8 of Barney
Season 8 of Barney & Friends is a eight episode of Barney & Friends. Episodes #A Fountain of Fun (SuperMalechi's version) #On Again, Off Again (SuperMalechi's version) #Sharing Is Caring! (SuperMalechi's version) #Here Kitty, Kitty! (SuperMalechi's version) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (SuperMalechi's version) #It's Hot! It's Cold! (SuperMalechi's version) #A Perfectly Purple Day (SuperMalechi's version) #Day and Night (SuperMalechi's version) #Play Piano with Me! (SuperMalechi's version) #A Picture of Friendship (SuperMalechi's version) #A-Counting We Will Go! (SuperMalechi's version) #A Little Big Day (SuperMalechi's version) #A World of Friends (SuperMalechi's version) #Who's Your Neighbor? (SuperMalechi's version) #Squares, Squares Everywhere (SuperMalechi's version) #Let's Go for a Ride! (SuperMalechi's version) #That Makes Me Mad! (SuperMalechi's version) #It's Your Birthday, Barney! (SuperMalechi's version) #It's Showtime! (SuperMalechi's version) #At Home in the Park (SuperMalechi's version) Instrumental #A Fountain of Fun- During I Put a Smile On, and By Myself. #On Again, Off Again- During Move Your Body, and I Love to Read. #Sharing Is Caring!- During The Airplane Song, and When You Have a Ball. #Here Kitty, Kitty!- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Friendship Song. #Once Upon a Fairy Tale- During My Kite, and I Love You. #It's Hot! It's Cold!- During By Myself, and Move Your Body. #A Perfectly Purple Day- During I Love to Read, and The Airplane Song. #Day and Night- During When You Have a Ball, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. #Play Piano with Me!- During The Friendship Song, and My Kite. #A Picture of Friendship- During I Put a Smile On, and I Love You. #A-Counting We Will Go!- During Move Your Body, and I Put a Smile On. #A Little Big Day- During I Love to Read, and By Myself. #A World of Friends- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Airplane Song. #Who's Your Neighbor?- During When You Have a Ball, and The Friendship Song. #Squares, Squares Everywhere- During I Love You, and My Kite. #Let's Go for a Ride!- During When You Have a Ball, and By Myself. #That Makes Me Mad!- During The Airplane Song, and Move Your Body. #It's Your Birthday, Barney!- During The Friendship Song, and I Love to Read. #It's Showtime!- During My Kite, and I Love You. #At Home in the Park- During I Put a Smile On, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. Trivia *The Custom 2003 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Late 1992-1993 Season 2, Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3, and 2002-2004 Season 7-8) are added. *The Custom 2003 Baby Bop costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from 1993-1994 Season 2, December 1997-2002 Season 4-6, and 2002-2004 Season 7-8) are added. *The Custom 2003 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Late 1993-1994, December 1997-2002 Season 4-6, and 2002-2004 Season 7-8) are added. *Instrumental, Just like: Season 7 20th episode of "Barney & Friends, The Barney voice from the "Season 3" Barney Says Segment is used. Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 8